Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by BlueSpines
Summary: Back Story, Vampires, Hidan/OC
1. Prelude: OC description

Character Description:

Name: Ameharu Aoi

Age: 19

Eye Color: Purple

Hair Style: Shoulder Length, Layered, Naturally up into fohawk

Hair Color: Light Baby Blue

Abilities: She is very talented in stealth and loves to fight hand to hand, she has done most of her practicing alone.

Physique: Slender, C cup bust, and noticeable curves, her eyes are soft and she usually looks composed, not easily surprised, usually happy.

Personality and Back Story: She was adopted by a fishing family when they found her floating alone on a worn down row boat filled with flowers, the babe was covered in blood but wrapped carefully in a white silk blanket, she looked to be about 1 year old and found no clues as to where she came from. They named her Ameharu Aoi, sharing their family name of Aoi. She was raised as one of their own in their care for years. She was intelligent, quiet, and knew how to defend herself. She eventually went off to an advanced school to the north when she turned 16. She quickly got a job at a local restaurant and rented out a tiny loft. She was a beautiful young girl in a large village, she was slim and delicate, but she learned how to defend herself years ago. In school she acceded all her classes and fellow students. After two years she got bored of not being challenged and decided to leave that town and travel. She wanted to see the wonders of the world and learn, study, discover, and wander.

Time of story: This story starts (Ameharu is born) about 250 years before Naruto was born, and takes place on the continent of Nobutoshi (延年) which is east of Kirigakure (Land of Water) across an ocean.


	2. Hide and Seek

.

..

.

_It was dark... The only light was from the faint glow of the moon. I was running through an empty village, screaming for help but no one could hear me. Tears we're cascading. I was so frightened... so helpless. Alone._

.

..

...

..

.

...

.

.

.

_~One Day Earlier...~_

.

.

.

I had left my home town three years ago, and left the city after that behind last year and hadn't regretted it at all, I didn't even get a map, I just packed my clothes, savings, food, and just left in a random direction.

I have learned so much in my travels! I found a jutsu school in the first city I arrived at! I enrolled immediately and was taught how to use a katana in battle and how to control and use my chakra to do all kinds of awesome shit! What takes normal people three years, I had learned in 4 months and graduated at the top of my respected class and was recommended by the leader of the school to travel to a town called Saido, to the west, to train in an advanced school for ninja. The leader of the school gave me a map to Saido and that's where I'm headed.

I had just begun to set up camp in a clearing in the forest, setting up a fire and my tent before it got too dark. I sat down thinking of all the amazing things I would learn when I arrived in Saido and began to read a book I had got before I left the last town.

The book was a journal describing a mans research in manipulating the composition of materials, his main goal seemed to be unlocking the secret to turning things like rocks into gold...

.

.

.

After reading some of the book I got sleepy, I lay down in the tent, before I lay down I sensed a storm was brewing, I could smell the air turning into that sweet aroma of wet mud and clean mist, the air cooling as I close my eyes.

.

.

.

I awoke early in the morning to the feeling of paranoia. Feeling I was being watched... I brushed it aside and began packing up. I have been traveling for about a month now and looked at the map and I knew that I would reach Saido today!

_._

I finished packing, changed into clean clothes, my traditional training uniform, it looked like a yukata but it had slits up to the waist for easier moving and tight long sleeves, the uniform itself was mostly white, I wore black pants, black sandals, and black arm bracers, and headed off to Saido! I had a smile on my face while I walked.

I walked through the heavy woods without finding any beaten path to Saido, I began to wonder if I had gotten lost... I kept walking knowing I would run into a town or house sooner or later. I was munching on an apple and began hopping tree to tree up a steep hill, when I reached the top of the hill I saw it.

Saido! It had to be!

I could see a fairly large building surrounded by smaller houses, stores and such. It looked just like the picture on the map!

My heart began racing as I was filled with excitement! I have been wanting a challenge for some time now and I just knew this was the place. I began to sprint at a steady pace in the direction of the town not just because of my excitement of learning something new, but logically.. it was starting to get dark.

I jumped branch to branch. Limb to limb.

Until, finally, I reached the edge of town.

There was a large wall surrounding the town and I soon found the gate.

It looked a little worn down and I expected there to be guards or something.

Gleefully I let myself through the gate, its hinges squeaked when I opened it.

I half expected to get yelled at by some random townsfolk for waltzing in unannounced but all that I was greeted with was a barren looking view.

The houses looked abandoned, the windows were boarded up and everything else was in disarray.

I began to reach for my pack to look at the map but remembered this was the right town...

"_Maybe its just the bad side of town" _I mumbled to myself as I began to walk deeper into the city.

Observing that all the stores were closed I wandered in the direction of what I thought to be the academy.

Walking down the empty dusty roads I began to lighten my footstep, the only noise I could hear was the thumping of my feet and it was.. well, creeping me out.

I don't usually get scared but this town was way too empty. It seemed hollow. Cold.

I wanted to leave.

_I'll camp outside of the town until morning._

I turned around, back the way I came, and started walking at a very fast pace. I felt that paranoia return from earlier.

I knew someone was watching me now.

I felt their presence, it was terrifying... and powerful.

I frantically began to look around trying to find the beastly shadow that was hiding from my sights.

With no luck spotting them, I began to sprint, back toward the gate.

I heard their footsteps following close behind me. They were fast.

I heard a bloodcurdling laughter echo through the streets. I ran, and it followed.

From what I could tell it was one pursuer.

When I felt it was at a safe distance behind me, I turned around to see what was chasing me to see a brief outline of a man, he was there for a split second and then disappeared.

I turned back around and quickened my pace immediately. My heart racing with adrenaline and fear, the houses became blurs, I could see out of the corner of my eyes flashes of him...

Fuck. He was toying with me.

I ducked into a house as stealthily as I could and hid.

I could hear his laughter... and I could hear thunder.

_What the fuck is going on? This seems like a trap. This whole town. The map. The leader of the school. That asshole! What does he want with me? _

_He is the only suspect I can come up with. It's probably him._

I could feel the anger building up inside of me. I shut my eyes trying to calm down. My hands shaking with fear.

I reach toward my pack to get some weapons...

_Wha..._

It's gone. All my weapons, supplies, everything.

I think back and realize he took them. When I turned to look what he was. He flashed behind me and took them. I was to afraid to realize it.

_So the son of a bitch could have killed me if he wanted to..._

I look around the dim house trying to find something, anything that can be used as a weapon.

I find what I think used to be a kitchen and begin rummaging quietly through the cupboards looking for a knife, hell I'd settle for a spoon.

*squeak *

I spin around to see that same blurry silhouette of a man disappear in the doorway of the kitchen.

I feel cold breath on my neck.

My hands restrained from behind.

I stand motionless. Frozen in fear. I couldn't even breath.

Something about this man... he is not human.

My mind begins racing, trying to find some way to escape.

The cold breath hits my shoulder. I find my lungs again and smell his scent.

All of my fear dissolves. My muscles relax. My mind blank, I lean back, onto his chest.

.

.

_Ouch _I think as I fall backwards and hit the floor.

_What the hell was that about?_

The fear began to slowly creep back up on me as my head cleared and I realize what just happened.

I stood and ran out of the abandoned house.

_He had me, I let him, he must have the power over people emotions, or its an illusion, I don't know whats happening anymore. I have to get out of here!_

I hear that laughter.

The laugh of a murderer.

I run, I don't know which direction, I just know I have to get out of this town.

Suddenly, something slams into my right side and I crash through a window of a shop and hit the ground rolling.

Struggling to get up I feel myself being lifted by a darkness and thrown against a wall.

Ignoring all pain I jump out of the shop and run as fast as I can, I look and realize my left shoulder is gushing blood, it seeps into my clothes and runs down my arm, dripping, leaving a trail wherever I run.

I had to get out. I had to get away from that dark shadow of a man.

The fear began to make a ringing sound in my ears.

It was dark... The only light was from the faint glow of the moon. I was running through an empty village, screaming for help but no one could hear me. Tears we're cascading. I was so frightened... so helpless. Alone.

It began to rain.

I saw the gate to the forest ahead of me. Tears still rolling down my face, I grip my left shoulder out of pain.

I feel weak.

_Blood loss..._

My sprinting turns into a shallow run.

_I'm so tired. _

The gate is so close to me I could reach out and touch it.

That darkness appears in front of me and throws me flying backwards. I land on the roof of a house and with no energy to stop it, I roll off and fall to the ground.

The rain turned the cold dusty roads into thick mud, my face nearly buried in it.

I could hear the footsteps... slowly walking toward me, admiring his catch.

He lifts me and sets me against a wall, slowly.

My heart racing. Covered in blood, mud and water I look up at him.

…..I can see his face clearly now...

He is nothing like I imagined he'd look like.

He has a gentle face, soft brown eyes, black hair slicked back into a pony tail.

His soft eyes turn into a lust like form.

Looking into my eyes with a murderous intent, almost hungry.

He leans closer. I'm afraid...

He smells peaceful. Almost beautiful.

My fear disappears again, leaving me confused, that soon disappears as well when he puts his ice cold lips to my neck.

I feel pain. I don't react as I should. My body won't move, I can't fight him.

My neck is hot now, really hot.

My mind goes blank. Everything is white, pure. I feel happy. My stomach filled with that feeling when you sit next to your crush and your legs barely touch each others and they feel like they're on fire, or the feeling of butterflies in your stomach when someone tells you that you look beautiful, or the feeling you get when you see a sibling you haven't seen in years and you run up to hug them, accomplishment, joy, lust... all these feelings at once. All this love and happiness boiling up inside of me.

.

.

.

Everything is black now. I feel like I'm falling into an ocean. It's so peaceful.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Rise and Shine

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Wake Up!_

.

.

.

The peace vanishes in an instant.

I feel like I slammed back into something. Something.. natural.

_What is this?_

My eyes began to open... I see rain... and blood.

The fear smacks me right in the face.

_I remember... _

I feel so weak but I remember I was running.

Running away from... him.

I realize he is here. Right in front of me.

I can feel his teeth in my neck. That feeling of love and peace stirs in my stomach, and I fight it.

My hands begin to search for something.

They find what I think is a rock.

Using all of my remaining strength I lift the rock and slam it on the back of the mans head.

Anger fills my veins, and I pommel it repeatedly into his skull. That man, that monster, whatever he is... I will kill him.

Smack.

Smack.

Crunch.

Crunch.

He falls onto the ground.

.

_I'm so tired..._

I close my eyes...

_everything is dark again..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. 268 Years Later

_~268 Years Later~_

.

.

.

.

_I've always hated these jobs._

"_Be sure to make it look like an accident"_

_Ugh. Where's the fun in that?_

I sprang silently to the next tree to keep up with my target.

She was wandering through the woods for who the fuck knows why.

She looked brittle, then again all children do.

_I could just snap her like a twig. _

* sigh *

I slid down the tree to the forest bottom, like a leaf gliding through the air.

I wore my usual outfit. Black leggings under a short pleated light blue skirt, a white tank top under a sleeveless black corset, and thick knee high black boots. My light blue hair tangles with the wind as I plan how I am going to kill this 7 year old child.

.

.

I walk silently out from my hiding place, invisible. One of the many perks I received over 260 years ago on that night. No one has been able to see though my illusion. It's my perfected stealth. I walk up to the young girl, stand behind her and she plays with the petals of a flower. Reach out... and...

*Snap*

Goes her neck...

I make it look like she was running through the forest thinking of candy and rainbows when she tripped over a tree root and fatally snapped her neck.

_Well, my job is done. Now to get my payment._

I left the forest without a trace. Received my fairly large sum of money and went on my way.

I was the self-proclaimed best assassin in all of the Five Great Countries.

I didn't do it for the money. I could just kill someone and steal all their money if I wanted to, and I did... for a few years.. but it gets boring. So, I found a different way to get money. Not that I really need it anyways... Ugh.

_Something exciting needs to happen... Oh yeah, I heard a rumor about some very dangerous assassination contracts in the Land of Fire._

So, off I went.

With my increased speed I traveled from Iwagakure to somewhere around the middle of Fire Country within two days.

I followed the rumors and gathered information trying to find these contracts but I couldn't find the owner of the contracts anywhere. I eventually reached a dead end.

_Well, note to self... rumors are usually bullshit._

Following the dead end trail I ended up in the ruins of Rōran, in the Land of the Wind.

_What a pain in the ass._

I lay on the ground, staring up into the sky for hours... my mind blank but full of thoughts...

I didn't sleep and my body didn't need to rest, but I lay there still. I remembered that night... the night I was turned. I've gone over this memory many times hoping I'd find some clue as to what I am. So far, nothing... I still had no idea what I was.

My thoughts were swiftly interrupted. I felt it... the chakra of someone powerful.

All my hairs stand on end and I feel a tickle in my spine.

A crooked smile forms around my fangs...

.

.

.

It's coming closer...

I'm so full of adrenaline I can barely think up a strategy for attack.

_What the Fuck... lets have some fun. I'm gonna wing it._

I climbed one of the ruins towers to look into the landscape, trying to get a sneak peak at who is coming toward the ruins... to me.

I cracked another smile. There were two of them.

"HAHAHAHA" My laughter was shrill and dripping with sin, I couldn't hold it in. I was going to have a real fight, and I was excited.

I'm sure they heard me but they walked on like they hadn't.

_They're confident... and show no fear.. I like it._


End file.
